¿Correspondidos o No? 21
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Jin Kazama llego a Europa para sorprender a los jovenes que cancelaron el viaje con urgencia. En una batalla sin limites, la ventaja parecia estar de su lado, pero lo que no sabe es que Alisa y Lars tenian un as bajo la manga.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Nacen Los Principes del Corazon Eterno**

El tour por Europa continuaba en Francia, en el que, a diferencia de nuestra visita a Italia, no terminamos tan agotados que antes. Visitamos los lugares mas importantes como La Torre Eiffel, El Arco del Triunfo, etc., y nos tomamos fotos usando dichos atractivos como fondo. Sin embargo, de manera inesperada, el mal presentimiento y mi dolor de cabeza afectaron mis vacaciones con mis amigas y, por si todo esto fuera poco, Jin Kazama aparece para causarnos mas problemas. El viaje se cancelo por emergencia debido a su presencia, tal como lo advertia Zafina y como lo auguraba. Le encargue a Melinda que se fuera al hotel, aliste las maletas, se dirija al aeropuerto, se compre los pasajes y consiga un vuelo que la lleve de regreso a Los Angeles. Mientras tanto, Alisa y yo nos quedamos con el, pero nos preguntamos como vino a Europa de la nada sin saber de nuestro paradero.

"Te lo preguntare una vez mas, ¿como nos encontraste?". Pregunte porque parecia que no me respondio.

"Lili me ayudo. La presione para que me dijera donde estaban y me lo dijo porque si no me lo dijera, habrian consecuencias fatales que ella no escaparia. Entonces, ella no tuvo opcion... Les delato, les traiciono, consideren desde ya, que se quedaron sin apoyo". Dijo Jin, revelando la primera ingrata sorpresa en contra de nosotros.

"Jamas, Lili seria incapaz de traicionarnos. Solo amenazaste con hacerle daño si en caso no respondiera a tu pregunta. En general, Lili no nos traiciono, tu la obligaste a que nos delate". Dijo Alisa.

"Bueno, esa es tu humilde opinion y es bueno que la defiendas, robotito, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Gracias a Lili, aqui me ven de nuevo... y ahora, estoy dispuesto a todo por cobrarme la venganza por lo que me hicieron la primera vez que nos enfrentamos en batalla". Dijo Jin, encolerizado.

"Si, no nos queda de otra. Sin embargo, yo tambien me dispongo a deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas y asi, vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste pasar; tanto con mi madre, que la mataste cuando era niño, como con Alisa, que la manipulaste y la convertiste en tu titere. Esto sera una guerra a muerte". Dije convencido de que Alisa y yo lo derrotasemos y asi, salvar el planeta.

"Y asi sera hasta que alguien quede en pie. Pero, lamentablemente, en mi caso, no te dare el lujo de que me venzas de nuevo, Lars. Me encargare de eliminarte a ti y Alisa hasta que toda la tierra caiga a mis pies. Despues de esto, no habra nadie quien me detenga". Dijo Jin, ambicionando con tenerlo todo.

"Sobre nuestro cadaver. No permitiremos que logres tu proposito, loco". Dijo Alisa.

Mientras tanto, Melinda llega al hotel y rapidamente se dispone a alistar nuestras maletas e irse al aeropuerto para conseguir un vuelo que la lleve a Los Angeles. Sin embargo, Zafina aparecio frente a ella.

"Por lo que veo, parte de nuestras cosas desaparecieron gracias a la magia de la señorita Zafina. Ahora debo empacar todas nuestras pertenencias para irme a Los Angeles de inmediato. ¡Dios mio! Casi me matas de un susto. ¿Como llegaste aqui?". Pregunto Melinda, sorprendida.

"Eso no interesa, lo que importa es que Alisa y Lars corren un grave peligro y dependera de ellos el salvarse y proteger a la tierra de Jin Kazama. No hay vuelta atras". Dijo Zafina.

"¿No hay vuelta atras? Eso quiere decir que... si no lo vencen, ¿habran consecuencias?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Si, y las consecuencias son peores de lo que ellos se imaginaron. Deben actuar de inmediato para que todo terminen bien y la tierra quede a salvo. Melinda, veo que tienes apuro". Vaticinio Zafina.

"Debo conseguir un vuelo que me lleve de vuelta a Los Angeles. Zafina, ya que sigues aqui, ¿me das una mano con las maletas, por favor?" Dijo Melinda, que tenia una idea bajo el brazo.

"Como no, Melinda. Mas bien, usare mi magia para trasladarte con todas tus pertenencias de regreso a Los Angeles. Apoyate en mi brazo, vamos". Dijo Zafina que, usando su magia, transporto a Melinda con todo el equipaje, de retorno a Los Angeles sin necesidad de que enredarse tratando de conseguir el vuelo y el pasaje.

Por otro lado, Jin dio inicio a la batalla intentando usar su poder de sueño para hacernos dormir, pero Alisa y yo nos protegimos con los escudos. Cuando salimos rapido para contraatacarlo, Jin uso otro somnifero, mas poderoso que el anterior, y nos hizo dormir profundamente sin que nos diera un golpe que nos noquee.

"Muy bien, pronto caeran en mi poder, Alisa y Lars". Dijo Jin que logro secuestrarnos y llevarnos de aqui.

En la noche, despertamos a un callejon, atados de manos y de pies y con los ojos vendados. Intentamos escapar, pero nuestros esfuerzos eran inutiles.

"No me puedo mover ni tampoco puedo ver. ¿Que esta pasando, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa, temiendo lo peor.

"Caimos en la trampa de Jin y ahora no podemos hacer nada para salir de aqui". Respondi, tratando de romper las cadenas y escapar.

"Acertaste, Lars. Ustedes son mis prisioneros y no tienen escapatoria, eso les paso por caer mi trampa. Y para poner las cosas demasiado intersantes, les dire que arriba de ustedes, tienen un caso que les lavara sus cerebros y sean mis sirvientes mas leales". Dijo Jin que tenia todo para controlarnos. Sin embargo, sucedio algo extraño con nosotros.

"Yo tengo el poder, yo tengo el poder, yo tengo el poder". Dije con todas mis fuerzas, las cadenas se rompieron y tenia todo listo para escapar.

"Yo tengo la magia, yo tengo la magia, yo tengo la magia". Dijo Alisa de la misma forma que yo pasando exactamente por lo mismo.

"¿Que? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que se liberaron de las cadenas si estaba a punto de controlarlos?". Pregunto Jin, impactado.

"Porque nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes que nunca y nos resistimos a ser manipulados por tus habilidades mentales. Jin, ¿estas listo para pelear?". Dije provocandolo de nuevo.

Jin accedio a mi peticion y nuevamente los tres peleamos para ver si nosotros teniamos mas fuerza que el y, al parecer, teniamos ventaja gracias al poder que se apodero de Alisa y de mi. Sin embargo, como Jin no quiere quedarse atras, saco el poderio dentro de su Gen Maligno y se convirtio en Devil Jin. Nunca habiamos sentido tanta energia a nuestro alrededor a pesar a que el rival que tenemos en frente se perfila como uno de los mas poderosos y no en vano su maximo proposito es hacer que la tierra caiga en sus manos. Por primera vez, en nuestra segunda batalla, Devil Jin nos estaba derrotando, pero Alisa y yo no nos dariamos por vencidos y, sobre todo, porque estamos a punto de develar nuestra sorpresa y que el, ni en sus sueños, se imagino.

"Si, creo que estan noqueados y luego del golpe final que les dare, seran sometidos al lavado del cerebro y, esta vez, sentiran la ira de Dios". Dijo Devil Jin.

"¿Crees que escaparemos de ti y nos someteremos a tu tortura? Si, eso dices por decir. Tambien dices que sabes una cosa o dos acerca de nosotros, pero hay algo mas que deberias saber de Alisa y de mi, algo que podria dar un giro radical cambiandolo todo de una vez. ¿Lista, Alisa?". Dije, mientras los dos sacamos los broches de transformacion.

"Siempre estoy lista, lista para eliminar al enemigo, Lars". Dijo Alisa, preparada.

"¡Por el Poder del Corazon Eterno!". Gritamos los dos en coro con los brazos en alto y la transformacion se dio.

Una vez que la transformacion se completo, Devil Jin se sorprendio al vernos cambiados. Nuestros vestuarios no eran nada comparados con los que nos vestiamos siempre: mi vestuario consistia en un conjunto compuesto por una camisa blanca, un saco rojo, un pantalon rojo, zapatos rojos, guantes blancos, antifaz rojo, una cinta roja y una capa roja e incluye tambien una vara magica que se transforma en espada. Mientras que el vestuario de Alisa se compone por un enterizo azul de manga larga, un saco largo azul, botas largas azules y un antifaz, ademas de una vara magica que se transforma en arco, su cola de caballo atada a su cabello rosado y sus infaltables serruchos como parte de su implementacion cibernetica. Luego de que nos vio, desaparecimos.

"¿Que? ¿Que paso? Desaparecieron como si nada...". Devil Jin no pudo creer lo que sus ojos amarillos veian.

"Aqui estamos, demonio". Dije, mientras nos volteabamos lentamente para observarlo de nuevo.

"Ya no somos los que conociste antes, seguimos siendo Alisa Bosconovitch (señalandose) y Lars Alexandersson (señalandome), pero ahora somos diferentes. La Tierra necesita de heroes y nosotros fuimos llamados a su peticion y tenemos la obligacion de protegerlo a como de lugar. Miranos una vez, demonio, porque a partir de ahora nos conoceras como...". Dijo Alisa.

"Los Principes del Corazon Eterno". Lo dijimos juntos. Esta vez, la batalla final por la tierra esta por llegar a su climax.


End file.
